A Blonde and his Butler
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: sequel to "A Blonde's Desire" claude is pissing alois off. his butler is basically shadowing him 24/7 so the earl trancy comes up with a clever way to get him off his back. (hurt/comfort I guess... I own nothing but the plot)


This is one of the two sequels I planned for "A Blonde's Desire" this one shows what happens at the Trancy manor afterwards. The other will show what happens with Ciel and Sebastian but is currently unwritten. Claude is pretty OOC in this one, but I did my best to keep him cold and standoffish but that's kinda hard to do when you want him to be **with** Alois….. So I gave him a bit of a softer(?) side. Well, at least I tried so don't kill me for it.

* * *

**A Blonde and his Butler**

There was something unordinary happening at the Trancy home. Claude would not leave Alois alone for even a second. The young earl could literally not have a moment alone since he'd slept with Ciel. Claude was seriously pissing him off. He'd understood and expected his butler's jealousy but did he **have** to be up Alois' ass all the time?

"Claude go and make me some tea or something, just get out of here for a bit!" Alois ordered. He had been **trying **to take a relaxing bath, but Claude had come right back in after picking out Alois' outfit and sat in a chair with his pokerface on.

Thankfully the butler left, but Alois knew he only had about two minutes before he came back. He let loose a huge sig. jealousy was sweet, but this was too much even for him. He'd only screwed the Phantomhive earl a week ago, but it seemed like a lifetime with Claude's oppressive hovering. He wouldn't mind as much if Claude was at the very least talking to him, but he only spoke when absolutely necessary. It was choking the life out of the house. He needed to find a way to end it before it got any worse. He loved Claude, but his mysterious butler could hold a serious grudge.

He leaned back against the tub and thought. Claude brought him his tea and left on the pretext of making lunch. Alois didn't even register that he'd spoken; he was lost in deep thought sipping his tea. A scheme came into mind suddenly as he heard Claude coming up the hall with lunch. "Maybe to get him **off** my ass I need to get him **in** my ass…." He had it! He knew just what to do.

Alois jumped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist. "O~h Cla~~ude! My darling butler, your master needs you," he drawled in a voice dripping with honey. He sat himself down on a chair by the tub with a very sensual look on his face. Claude came in with a lunch cart. "What do you need your highness?"

"You Claude, I need **you**," he tempted.

"What do you mean?" Claude ignored his master's innuendo and began setting the lunch up. Alois -a bit annoyed- got up to give Claude a quick kiss, but the butler held his hand up in a stopping motion.

"Come **on** Claude, are you going to pout forever? You haven't touched me in a week, but you've been following me around like a damn stalker. It's starting to make me angry. If I wanted to be treated like this I may as well still have that dirty old man around." Alois lost his temper and flipped the tray of food onto the floor. "It's cruel. And now I **try** to do something and you ignore me. You're the worst!" he ran out of the room and down the hall to his bedroom, where he slammed the door shut.

He felt a little bad for yelling, but Claude deserved it for throwing a weeklong fit. Just he was considering apologizing there was a soft knock at the door. "Your highness may I come in?"

"May as well Claude." He sat up, his towel coming off in the process.

Claude said nothing as he stepped into the room and closed then locked the door behind him. In three long strides he closed the gap between his master and himself. The demon cupped Alois' face in his hands and kissed him quickly on the mouth.

When they broke apart Alois tried to form the questions running through his mind. A breathless "wha…?" was about as much as he could put together though.

"I apologize for being inattentive. I was waiting to be sure you wouldn't go running back to him, and also I was waiting for his stench to fade from your skin before I felt I could touch you again. That is why I have been near you so much. It was to put My scent on you again."

"C-Claude… I didn't know that's what you were doing. So I guess I don't smell like Ciel anymore?"

"Oh you do. And it is revolting. However, seeing you get that upset over me made me decide to take some more…. Drastic actions. I'll scent you in a more physical way now."

"Is that an invitation?"

"It is a plan of action. I shall make sure every inch of you is mine, and not let anyone else mark you again. This means no more 'cheating' for you."

"Alright Claude, I love you too." Alois looped his arms around Claude's neck and pulled the man down on top of him, locking their lips in a sloppy, wet kiss.

All too soon the kiss was broken. Claude had pulled back to stand up and take his tailcoat off. Once it had fallen to the floor he moved to go back to Alois, but the blonde would have none of that. He pounced, clinging to his butler, his long legs wrapped around the older man's waist. He licked at Claude's neck while unbuttoning his dress shirt and removing his necktie. "That's **much** better," Alois remarked once the fabric was out of the way so he could run his hands over Claude's chest and arms.

Claude adjusted his hold so he could have one arm keeping Alois from falling, freeing up the other to grab the blonde by the nape of the neck and kiss him breathless again.

When Alois eventually broke it to breathe there was a bit of saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth as a result of the scorching make-out. "When you said 'drastic measures' I wasn't expecting you'd be doing exactly what I want.

"So you don't like it then highness?"

"I never said that." Alois threw himself back, knowing Claude would make sure he landed on the bed. "Now let's get on with it shall we?"

"With pleasure, your highness." The butler smirked and climbed on top of his blonde. He ran his hands down the boy's chest slowly; raking his nails just enough to give Alois goose bumps. He crept the fingers down to his navel before placing them on either side of Alois' shoulders.

"You look so menacing leaning over me like that," Alois said with as much faked innocence he could muster.

"Are you afraid of me?" Claude lowered himself down to suckle on Alois' neck and collarbone.

Alois arched up against Claude at the unexpected contact. Both moaned at the friction. "Not when you're being so sexy I'm not."

Claude ground into the teen's body. "First menacing now sexy? You are full of contradictions today highness." He attached his mouth to one of the blonde's pink nipples, rolling it gently in his teeth.

"Mm… call me Alois. It's always hotter when you use my name."

"Yes Alois." Claude got up suddenly. Before his master could say anything he'd flipped the boy face down in the bed's pillows. He pulled slim hips upward, and once they were supported by Alois' kneed Claude began groping the white mounds of flesh he knew were eager to have his cock sliding between them.

Turning his head on the pillow, Alois looked back expectantly. "Well are you gonna stare at my ass all day or are you gonna fuck me my bug strong demon?  
He wiggled his bottom a bit, enticing the man to do something.

In answer Claude licked his lips and leaned forward to thrust the wet appendage into Alois' tight little hole; earning a keening –and exaggerated- moan from alois "ah…. Isn't that...nn… dirty Claude?"

Claude just concentrated on tonguefucking his master, being sure to get the entrance nice and lubricated. A few muffled mewls coming from Alois spurred him to hurry up. They liked foreplay but they enjoyed sex so much more. He lined himself up with the wet hole and thrusted in roughly.

Alois screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. He loved when Claude was rough with him. These were the only times his eternal poker face slipped and he became truly like a demon.

A few well angled thrusts later Alois was screaming out at the top of his lungs into his pillows and clasping the sheets in an iron grip. Claude slid all the way out and slammed back in with full force; ramming directly into Alois' prostate again.

"Aaah! Claude there! Right fucking there. Please…. More. Do me harder! I need you. Do me hard with your huge fucking dick." Alois wasn't even sure what he was saying at this point, it was all a lusty blur.

Claude then turned his master around so he could see Alois' blushing sex face. He was whimpering at the loss of Claude inside him. Claude felt himself twitching as the blonde writhed on the bed with want. He blew on the boy's neck and reveled in the subsequent shiver that rippled through his body.

"Cla~~ude…. Back in me," he begged grinding his hips, unable to arrange his thoughts into coherent sentences. He hooked his legs around Claude's waist and clutched his broad shoulders. "pleeeeeeease."

He wanted to tease Alois a bit more, but when he begged so pathetically like that he just could not, so he resumed slamming into Alois' backside.

Alois met each one of Claude's thrusts with a roll of his own hips. He felt so alive! It was the best part of making love with Claude. The demon made him feel more alive than he ever did with anyone else. He reached down to touch his weeping and much neglected cock. Claude slapped it away and pushed him harder into the bed; diminishing any space between their sweaty bodies.

"That isn't allowed. I'm going to make you cum without stimulus there. That way you will never want to sleep with another because they will now be able to make you feel that good." He was pounding hard into Alois now. He wasn't even trying to hold back his demonic strength. He knew he was going to bruise Alois pretty badly, especially his hips where he was gripping tighter than a vice. But he could care less; he'd take care of it later. And he knew Alois was in too much of a pleasure trance that he didn't notice. "You. Are. Mine.' Each word was punctuated with a particularly sharp snap of his hips.

Alois gripped the raven's locks tightly, arching his back beautifully. Screaming Claude's name in ecstasy he came hard, probably harder than he ever had before. Claude was right; the idea of even wanting to have sex with anyone else now seemed unappealing. He rode the unbelievable high out, barely registering Claude's own release into his ass and pulling out.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Claude was still very hard. "Want me to take care of you with my mouth?" he gave Claude the sexiest look he could in his panting, feverish state.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Alois licked from Claude's neck down to the patch of neatly trimmed black hair just above his penis. Claude moaned, which was rare. It made Alois proud to elicit a reaction from the stoic man.

He flicked his tongue out to lick over the head; then dipping it into the slit a few drops of precum leaked out readily. He swirled his tongue around before sucking it into his mouth as if it were a lollipop. Playfully, he grazed his teeth over it. A light shiver from Claude let him know he was doing a **very** good job at teasing.

He felt Claude's hands tangle in his hair. Alois took the hint and started inching his way down Claude's shaft. He relaxed his gag reflex so that he could get it in all the way, for once glad he'd done this so many times to the old man back then, he flinched remembering his past, but kept going down until all of Claude was in his mouth, he bobbed up and down, slowly picking up the pace as Claude said sweet things to him. He loved that Claude knew him so well. The man always knew just when Alois needed to be reminded he was here with Claude and not in the past. He pulled back and licked up the whole underside of Claude's member then engulfed it in his wet cavern again –he was getting hard again and it wasn't long before he felt his own precum dribbling down his dick and thighs.

"If you want to get off again, you have to play with yourself this time."

Alois looked up to see Claude smirking dirtily down at him, lust blatantly filling his red eyes. "Go on Alois. Stick those slutty little fingers inside yourself and fuck them like you did me not a half hour ago."

Alois moaned around Claude's throbbing member. He **really** loved dirty talk. With no hesitation he pushed two fingers inside his ass, which was still lubed up by Claude's release. He thrusted them in and out in time to his bobbing head. Soon a third and fourth had been added; though they were still no match to Claude's dick; but they got the job done. He hit his prostate head on, making even more precum flow from his aching cock.

Claude suddenly reached up and started rubbing Alois. He was close to cumming watching Alois fucking himself as he sucked him off. Barely three minutes later Alois came again, his muffled scream rippling through Claude's cock; sending him into his own orgasm down Alois' throat.

The blonde pulled back, surprised, and a bit of white splattered onto his face. White which Alois licked off as he met Claude's eyes. "That was… hot."

"Indeed it was your high- Alois."

Alois crawled up and snuggled into Claude. "I love you. I'll never screw anyone but you ever again okay?"

"okay." He didn't say I love you back, but they both understood it without him vocalizing it. He moved to get up but was stopped by Alois clinging to his chest. "Your lunch…."

"Just a bit longer, please Claude, a bit longer."

Claude sank back into the bed. "Fine, but only for an hour or so Alois, you need to eat or you won't mature like you should, you **are** still growing." He got no reply; Alois was already sleeping gently curled up against Claude lovingly. Claude pulled the cover up over them. It would be inconvenient if Alois caught a cold. He relaxed and soon was dozing off with his master


End file.
